Her Choice
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Megumi never realized that PLUTO would never let go even after she quit DDS. Two years later they come back again threatening to destory everything she holds dear: her friends and her newly built life. Can she summon her courage to destroy them? RyuXMeg
1. Prolouge: Goodbye DDS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q.**

**A/N: **Hey people! This is my first Detective School Q story, but I've always totally adored Meg and Ryu together! So I hope you like! Please Review on your thoughts.

**Her Choice:**

**Chapter One:** Break Up From Class Q.

She finally decided that she was too much of a burden…that she was putting everyone around her in danger…that she had to quit. That was the day that Megumi Minami decided to go see Principal Dan, to give him her resignation from the academy; and also tell him why.

The normally wise and level headed principal could see no logic in her decision…that much she had expected. She was one of Dan Detective School's best students and an excellent detective…everyone had said that she would do well…everyone was wrong.

After much consideration towards the matter Japan's greatest detective had let her go, it was her choice and her life after all and he couldn't force her to stay. The hardest part; Megumi had concluded was telling her class…her friends that she was leaving them behind… 'This is for her own good' she tried to convince herself.

"WHAT?!" Kyu Renjo and Kinta screamed out at once. "Meg? Why the sudden decision?" Kazuma asked. It was just the calm blue haired genius refused to share his thoughts with the rest of the class.

Suddenly the entire class a practically broke down the door to class q catching them by surprise. "MEG." Yuki practically screamed, "Please say that it isn't true! You can't be seriously quitting DDS!"

"Yeah Meg!" Kyu added, "Try to remember how hard all of us worked to get in to the academy."

Kyu, she would never forget him, he was like the brother that she never had. She looked at all the members of Class A and Q; she would always remember them they were practically her second family.

Her eyes once again scanned the people in the room looking unfazed, until she saw _HIM._

Ryu Amakusa was unarguably one of the smartest individuals that she would ever meet...He was one of her best friends…or was he more. She shook her head, mentally slapping herself. This was not the time to be thinking of things like this.

Anyways she would probably never see Ryu again any ways. "I'm sorry," was all she could say staring intently at her black shoes as if they were the coolest things in the world.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "but I will be leaving DDS. And though this decision may seem rather confusing and rushed on your side, I have thought a lot of this, and I won't be changing my mind."

With that she bowed her head, "Good-bye." With that she walked out the door the members of class Q and A left unable to say anything. As if ice had frozen them over in seconds flat.

Principal Dan watched the pink haired girl walk out of the campus, knowing very well that she would never return again…

A/N: Well sorry about the very short chapter, but I hope you liked it; this was more of a prologue. The next chapter will probably set a few years in the future.


	2. Murder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q and I never will.

**A/N:** Well hears the second chapter, and I would like to thank Twilight Kyu, for reviewing my first chapter! Thanks so much; I hope you enjoy its dedicated to you:) Well on with the story.

**Chapter Two: Murder**

Megumi Minami stared bored out of her classroom window. She had never been interested in geography to begin with, but today there was a very different reason for her disinterest: today marked the second anniversary of her leaving DDS.

A lot had changed in the two years that she had left. After leaving she was accepted into a private boarding school; one of the top in Japan actually. She had straightened her now waist length hair which was no longer in pony-tails.

Not all the things had changed however she still had interest in deduction, even though she knew she would no longer possibly be a detective. She read books, and various cases about this in addition to her normal school work.

She was even top of her class, in every subject. Just like Ryuu she pondered, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts wondering why he came to mind. She had no contact with the former DDS she presumed it would be safer.

Brushing her thoughts aside for now she tried to focus on the teacher's long and boring lecture. Class ended, she packed her books and such and left the classroom, heading towards her dorm room she was greeted by the scream of another, dropping her books she ran there on mere impulse.

Finally reaching there she saw an entire mob of girls in front of an open dorm door covering their mouths their eyes open in horror. Moving through the crowd she gazed at the awful site: A girl lay on the floor, it seemed that she had been shot in the neck all the blood had spilled out to the wall that was behind her, and their in massive letters was the question: Who will be next?"

The bubblegum haired girl froze fixed to the spot in fear, sure she had seen this kind of thing before but it still ate at her, knowing that this would remain in her memory for as long as she lived; this was both the gift and the curse of the photographic memory.

In a few short minutes the headmistress with a few other teachers came running. "Everyone to their dorms!" the headmistress ordered. Everyone did as they were told rushing back to their dorms to probably gossip with their roommates.

Only Megumi stood their still fixed in horror and confusion, 'Who would do something like this' she wondered, 'and why?' "Minami." a voice interrupted her thoughts, she spun around only to see the stern but compassionate face of her headmistress. "Ms. Haruko." she said bowing to the older woman.

"Megumi, go back to your room." Ms. Haruko demanded yet in an understanding voice. The former detective slightly gasped noticing that no one was their around her; no students anyways. Bowing again to the older woman she ran down the halls to her own dorm room still remembering the gruesome site.

"Ms. Morikawa," the headmistress summoned a brown haired woman in her late twenties, "Please call the police." The brunet nodded rushing off to find a phone. (A/N: Geez...ever heard of cell phones, lol.)

Finally getting back to her room, Megumi saw her roommate Aya sitting down on the sofa with a very grim expression on her face. "Aya?" Megumi said unsurely. The red haired girl's head shot up immediately. "Meg, what was that?" her voice was shaky and unstable; almost as if it were a solid it would break from mere touch.

Megumi sighed sitting beside her friend, "I don't know Aya, I really don't know." Aya looked down at the floor. "Is there something you know that I don't?" Meg asked and yet again the other girl shot up. A small smile appeared on her face, "Ah Meg-Chan, You know me far to well."

The smile didn't last for too long, and before long Aya was left looking grim yet again. "Well," she began unsurely, "I heard some of the upperclassman talking..."

**A/N:** Hello Hello! Well there's your cliffhanger, and I'll try to update soon:) So please review on your thoughts!


	3. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two: The New Guy**

"Well I heard some of the upperclassman talking" Aya continued, "They said that Kazu Akiya, in short the girl that we just saw, was beginning to receive a lot of love letters from someone anonymous." "A stalker you mean?" Meg shivered.

"Well, yeah and it seems that she seemed to totally ignore him, and I also heard that the person said that they'd meet a café near here; and the day that she was suppose to go is today." Aya said looking at the floor once again shivering at the last statement. "Oh my god! So that means that the stalker could actually be the murder!" Meg said, "Aya, do you know what this means? There could be a murder at this academy! We've got to tell the teachers!" "NO!!" Aya shouter abruptly getting up.

"Meg don't you dare." Aya's eyes changed completely from being meek into stubborn and upset. "But Aya..." Meg said to no avail. "No," Aya repeated again. This time it was Meg's turn to look at the floor.

"Fine." she sighed, "But this isn't the end! I'm gonna find out who did this!" Aya looked stunned, "But Meg," she said, "It's not like you're a detective." at this Meg smirked she had never told anyone about going to DDS, it would give her to much unwanted attention.

"Well that doesn't matter!" she said covering up her declaration. Aya sighed: "Meg-Chan you're so reckless!" Both the girls started laughing.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Meg once again sat bored in her math class until the head mistress suddenly came in. "Attention class," she said. Meg barely glanced at her. "We'll be having a new student so be sure to make him feel welcome." she turned to the door; by this time she had totally lost Meg's attention.

"I'd like you to all meet Mr... Uh..." the headmistress seemed kind of clueless about his name the class snickered; Meg smiled lightly. "Ryu Amakusa." a boy said coming in, the girls began to whisper with excitement at the new boy.

Meg rolled her eyes, still not looking at the new student. "Where can you sit..?" the teacher pondered for a few seconds, "Ah yes! You can sit next to Ms. Minami." Meg let out a sigh then stood up putting the best fake smile that she could motioning at the seat next to her.

After motioning she found herself finally looking at the new student. She stared and for a second the entire world stopped and the only people that seemed to exist were him and her. Her eyes widened for a few seconds, but she mentally slapped herself snapping out of it before anyone else could notice her state of shock.

He smiled brightly at her, and took a seat next to her. She sat down, and once again heard her name come out of the teacher's mouth. "Ms. Minami, can you please show Mr. Amakusa around," Ms. Ogura the teacher asked her.

She nodded once again putting on her fake smile that virtually no one could see through, "Of course." Immediately she heard the other girls beginning to whisper how lucky she was. Meg rolled her eyes yet again, 'You would think I'm becoming his girlfriend or something.' The bubblegum haired ex-detective looked at the clock smiling happily: there were only ten more minutes of class.

Math class took session again, and everyone quieted down, even Ryu seemed to focus on the teacher. Meg looked out the window yet again; thinking about her current situation. 'It's not to surprising' she thought, 'the police where bound to call in DDS for this kind of thing.'

The bell rang and Meg happily gathered her stuff walking out of class, but before she could get too far she heard someone call out her name, 'Ms. Minami!' Ryu waved running to her, she could feel the jealous glares go through her.

Meg sighed walking with Ryu following her, once they were alone and not surrounded by anyone she began to talk. "I'm solving this case." she said in a determined tone, "You stay out of it." She heard Ryu's chuckle, she chose to sigh again; she had been doing that quite a lot today, she looked up at him again noticing that he was no longer looking at her but something or someone in front of them.

She turned her heard around to look at whatever Ryu was staring at, and her eyes suddenly widened, hearing the words: "Hi Meg!"

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review on what you think suggestions are welcome as well.


	4. Explanations and Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate it, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Four: Explanations and Thoughts**

"Hey Meg!" she heard a voice from behind calling her name she turned around seeing exactly what Ryu was looking at the entire time...turning around she saw _THEM_: The Dan Detective School's Class Q, and the person who was calling her was non-other then Kyu Renjo. She stood still for a few seconds fixed in shock of seeing them again. Then all at once over a million questions rang through her head. 'What should I say? Are they still mad at me? Do they hate me? Should I just turn around and run?' Her thoughts were broken abruptly by someone tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Her eyes switched to the person, who (even after all these years) she identified as Yukihara. The dark haired girl stood there looking at her curiously. "Meg lets get something to eat." she said in an understanding voice. The bubblegum haired girl didn't make a motion to speak she simply nodded allowing them to take her outside the school into a local cafe. "So...?" she said in an expectant tone.

Kyu sighed, "Well as you probably already figured out Principal Dan sent us here to solve the murder of a female student here that took place yesterday. Maybe you know her, her name was-" he was cut off by Meg's monotone voice, "Kazu Akiya." "Ah! So you do know her." Kazuma, computer genius said voicing Kyu's thoughts.

"Not really," Meg struck again in her usual monotone voice, "I simply saw the scene of her body, and of course you hear rumors everyday." Her voice caught everyone by surprise. 'Since when has she turned so cold,' Kinta wondered. "So, I understand what Ryu, Kazuma, Kinta, and Kyu are doing here, but what about you Yukihara?" she asked coldly.

"Well since you left," Yukihara said slightly taken aback, but nevertheless understanding why she was surprise, "Principal Dan moved me into Class Q. We are all assigned into different classes, and ended up in the same class as you. Honestly we had no idea that you were here." 'So Principal Dan moved her into my old spot...super.' Meg thought ending sarcastically. "I'm surprised," she found herself saying instead, "I definitely thought that DDS would have a file on me."

To her surprise it sounded nastier than she had originally expected, getting up she began to leave, but before going she added: "I told Mr. Amakusa and now I'm telling you...I'll be the one solving this case not anyone else. Now I have homework to do so I'll be on my way." She heard the rest behind her slightly gasp in surprise, and found she herself smirking.

"Oh yes," she added once again stopping...she had no idea what made her say this in the first place but it slipped out before she could stop herself, "Yukihara, my place in class q suits you well. I'm quite happy with my replacement." With that she left, hearing Yukihara covering her face in her hands and Kinta screaming her name as she walked away.

She sighed finally entering the corridors, and stopped by a pillar putting one hand on it, and looking down at the marble floor bellow her. Meg felt the tears slide down her face and heard herself sniff. 'It's better this way,' she kept telling herself. She was almost one-hundred percent sure that what she had just said had made them hate her now, hate who she had become: cold, heartless, and thoughtless.

If they solved the case and went back hating her afterwards than they wouldn't care and notice that she had left, and she may have just been able to take away some pain that they felt. She forced herself to stop crying and headed back to her dorm room only to find that a note had been plastered to the front door. Ripping it off she read its contents:

_**Meg,**_

_**Gone out to do some shopping the fridge is totally empty,**_

_**Be back soon,**_

_**Aya**_

Meg sighed to herself for the umpteenth time, knowing Aya she would be back 'soon.' She smiled to herself knowing her friend was a shop-a-holic. Opening the door she studied her surroundings the room was neat and clean and she knew for a fact that the two bed-rooms and any other room in the dorm for that matter was neatly made. Because (to Meg's dismay) she knew her friend was just a neat freak as her sister.

Closing the door she looked down and saw an envelope on the floor she picked it up, ripping it open and unfolding the note. Reading it her eyes widened incredibly at the contents of the letter and she knew for a fact she was in danger.

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Poems and Pictures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Five: Poems and Pictures**

Meg read the letter over and over knowing how much trouble she was in. She tried to calm herself "This is probably just a joke." she said aloud. She looked down at the letter again reading its contents:

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Kazu's dead**_

_**And you'll be too**_

She shivered, but then let out a stifled laugh "Silly me! This is **_obviously_** someone's prank! I mean it's so cheesy!" Meg said aloud to herself feeling better. "What's cheesy Meg?" a voice said from behind her, she immediately spun around and found herself facing non-other than Aya.

"Oh nothing!" Meg lied not wanting Aya to worry, knowing she would if she found out. Aya gave her an I-know-your-lying look, and the pink haired girl nervously laughed. "Oh, what did you buy?" she asked trying to change the subject luckily Aya bought it being an obsessive shopper.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Meg found herself sitting in another unimaginably dull class. Not so surprisingly the DDS students hadn't even _**'looked'**_ at her today, not that she cared of course; this is what she had wanted...right? Hearing the lunch bell she once again happily gathered her books heading to her locker and putting them away.

Afterwards she walked to the lunch room joined my Aya and Mai another very good friend that she had made at the academy. Sitting down at a table she found her friends being unusually quiet today. Deciding to break the silence she asked: "So, what do you think of the new girl?" she asked them. Mai and Aya were in the same homeroom class not the same as Meg's coincidentally that was also the class that Yukihara had transferred to.

They seemed surprised at the sudden question but nevertheless smiled and answered. "She's nice," Mai said, "Though..." she paused it seemed almost for dramatic effect."She is kind of strange," Aya finished for her. "Oh?" Meg said, "Strange how?" "Well for one thing right after classes she wanders outside, and into the gardens and they say that she meets someone," Mai said in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh that is weird." Meg said pretending to be confused. In truth she did feel some guilt about lying to her friends and using them for information like this; 'But if I tell them, they might get themselves into trouble," she convinced herself. "But Meg." Aya said leaning slightly closer; Meg blinked; Mai seemed to follow Aya. "People talk..." Aya said. "I know they do...?" the ex-detective said obliviously.

"They say..." Mai began, "They say that she spends time with Ryuu." At that moment Meg felt a pang of jealousy go through her chest. Meg gave another laugh; "Oh really? Maybe their going out or something!" she joked playfully. Mai and Aya exchanged disturbed glances, "What's up?" Meg said slightly worried at they're reaction. "Oh nothing," Mai said. "It's just that we thought that Ryuu was your boyfriend.

Another laugh came from the pink haired girl, "Now why would you think something like that?" Meg stood up looking at the opposite wrist from which her hand was "Oh look at the time, I just remembered I have to be at this place," she said covering up lamely. Grabbing her tray and putting it away she practically ran out the door with a red face and broken heart.

"Well it's not like I care," she said to herself aloud, "They can do whatever they want." Even then she sensed her own anger in the tone. A part of her just wanted to break down and cry another part wanted to run to them and apologize about yesterday and what she had become, but the sane part of her walked to her dorm room like nothing was wrong so that no one could see what was wrong with her.

Entering the room another envelop caught her eye, unlike the white on yesterday this one was blood red. She slightly shivered remembering the color of Kazu's blood painting over the wall. She shook her head brushing the thoughts aside; she opened the envelope finding a picture instead of a letter this time, dropping it to the ground she let out a scream loud enough for almost the entire school to hear.

She heard running footsteps, and turning around you saw once again Yukihara and Ryuu. Once again a part of Meg wanted to run into Ryuu's arms and cry, but seeing Yukihara there she wondered if she could. She sighed standing up; she had collapsed when she screamed. Dusting herself off, she opened her mouth to say that she was ok but: "What are you people doing here!" Mai yelled entering the room with Aya following her.

"Its fine Mai," Meg said interceding any further yelling, "They were probably just worrying about my scream. It's alright," she finished by turning to the DDS students who nodded they left. 'What're they stalking me now?' Meg thought annoyed. She turned to her friends who had the 'what's-the-matter-and-don't-lie' look in their eyes, she simply smiled at them as if nothing was wrong before saying: "It's two."

The other girls blinked, before glancing at the clock behind them. "We'll talk about this later!" Aya said to Meg, and with that the two girls ran out the door heading to their home room class knowing they were late. The ex-detective shut the door behind them as they left.

Turning around she looked at the photo again before breaking down into tears...

**A/N:** There you are! Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, oh and you'll find out what's in the photo first thing next chapter. Bye for now; I hope you enjoyed)


	6. Symbols

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone so much for the reviews sorry this came out so late I was a bit distracted, and managed to get myself grounded as well sigh Well Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Symbols**

Meg sat there for a few more minutes, helplessly crying; murmuring: "Why me? Isn't it bad enough I have a photographic memory?" A few more minutes pass and she finally sits up wiping away the tears. Looking at the poem and photograph again she cautiously put it away in her drawer knowing that Aya wouldn't go through her things.

The picture that contained Kazu's dead body filled up her mind, and she shook with fear wondering if that would be her next. "No," she said aloud firmly, "I won't give up; I'll definitely solve this before that psycho gets me." However even while saying this; her mind was filled with doubts.

Sighing she decided to take a warm shower and finish any homework she had. After that, she stole a glance at her clock which read: 5:30 P.M. Shrugging she decided she had nothing to do so she turned on the T.V. The first thing that came on was the news, another sigh.

Looking at the screen her eyes suddenly widened realizing that the woman was behind the academy. Meg turned the volume up hooked on every word emitting from the reporters mouth. "Just this week," the lady began, "Two murders have already taken place at Juushiro Academy. Both victims were girls in the senior year."

"Two girls?" repeated Meg in horror, "I thought there was only Kazu." Staring at the T.V. again she heard the lady continue the horrific tale. "The two names are: Kazu Akiya, and Miyuki Mikage. Ms. Mikagi's body was found today in her dorm room, police and its said even DDS is stunned how all this happened under there noses."

Meg couldn't bare it any longer she turned off the T.V, and walked outside. Once there she found almost all of the girls outside gossiping about the recent events. Aya and Mai spotting her waved and she gladly walked over.

"Did you hear?" they said together. Meg nodded grimly adding, "It's all over the news." "What if..." Aya said shaking ominously, "What if we're next guys?" "Aya!" Mai said at once, "don't say things like that! If you think bad things will happen they might." Mai shivered also, and Meg nodded.

_**"ATTENTION EVERYONE, GO TO THE AUDATORIUM NOW! THERE'S A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!"**_ A teacher yelled.

The girls looked at each other and nodded heading over to the auditorium. Once they got there she saw the DDS students all together discussing it; looking very grim. But she wasn't one to blame...after all she couldn't help look the same way.

The girls sat together, and the principal began to speak with out hesitation. "Do to recent events as I am sure you are all aware of, extra security measures will be taken." She began firmly; some of the students began to whisper.

"Silence," the headmistress said yet again, "First of all, you will no longer be able to go outside of your dorm rooms after 6 PM." Moans of complaints arouse, "SECOND, When ever walking outside or the halls for that matter you will be walking with two or three partners." More complaints. "And FINALLY, Disobey these rules and you will be suspended or even expelled! UNDERSTOOD?" Everyone froze in position.

After a few minutes people regained control of their bodies, and nodded. The assembly finished and everyone ran to their dorm rooms in a flash. Mai, Aya, and Meg finally back to their rooms began to talk about the security upgrades and gruesome murders.

"Well what do they have in common at all?" Mai asked, thinking aloud. "Well I can only think that they are seniors," Aya piped in, "Oh yeah and I've heard rumors that they received a lot of love letters before it happened."

Meg shivered, but made sure that the other two didn't see. Then she said, "Well maybe it's some creepy guy they dumped." The other two looked at her thoughtfully, "That could be the case, but than wouldn't that be a bit obvious." Mai said.

"Well I guess," Meg answered, "But it would be an almost perfect crime here seeing as though the teachers don't keep track of stuff like that." "And the two were friends..." Aya said, "Maybe it was Kazu's ex or something and than Miyuki found out and confronted him and _**'then' **_he killed her."

"Possible," Meg said but right now their all just hunches. "Yeah, but Meg hunches are all we've got. I mean it's not like we're DDS or anything is it?" Mai said, and Meg mentally smirked. "Well there was one more thing that I heard." Aya said.

"All hail Aya queen of gossip!" Meg joked as the three laughed. "Well what was it?" Mai asked afterwards. "Well it was a symbol, hey Meg hand me a piece of paper I saw it and I think I can draw it out," Aya instructed.

Nodding the pink haired girl handed her a notebook and pen, opening the book Aya wrote a small symbol that Meg couldn't see, and handed it to Mai; who looked confused as she shook her head. "I don't get it."

Aya shrugged, "Well that's all I remember." Mai handed the notebook to Meg. The pink haired ex-detective looked at the symbol. Her eyes widening yet again, "Aya were did they see this?" she asked fear very clear in her tone.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry again for the late update and here is another chapter, I promise to have the next one up soon because it's already in my head. Please review on what you think Thanks again!


	7. The Confession Session

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. It's not one of my best; it's more of an explanation than anything else, and I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting…Well thanks for reviewing again

**Chapter Seven: The Confession Session**

"It was on the last letter that each victim received," Aya said, and then with a worried tone asked, "Why Meg do you know it?" Mai looked at her with the same worried expression on her face, "Meg you've been hiding something from us haven't you?" The pink haired girl stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah..." she mumbled; sighing heavily she walked over to the drawers and pulled out the poem and picture.

She motioned for them to sit, while doing so on her own bed. With a downcast look set upon her features she began: "Well this started when I first transferred here two years ago. Do you remember, I never said where I had transferred from?" A nod of recognition from the two now seated girls. "Well, I didn't tell anyone that because I thought you might be in trouble if I did...The school I went to before this was one I decided to drop out of because I was...well frankly scared...scared for me, and all the people around me; and overall I was a burden to my class." If possible she looked more saddened than before.

The girls exchanged worried looks yet again, still not understanding how she could have been a burden to any class in the world. "But here," Aya said voicing there thoughts, "Your the top of the class...in EVERY subject, how-?" she was cut off by Meg's voice, "That's not what I meant." The other two raised an eyebrow at this; there expression saying: 'What then?'

"The school I went to before," Meg said, "Was...DDS." The other two gasped in both shock and surprise as Meg stared down at the floor knowing what trouble she had dragged them into. A feeling surged over her like a disease, the same feeling that she had felt when she was unable to help everyone fight Pluto. A feeling of utter helplessness.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mai finally spoke up. "Because I didn't want you to get dragged into my past like that," was her solemn reply. "Dragged?!" Aya replied in her high pitched tone, "We would have wanted to be there for you if you were in some sort of trouble." Aya smiled genuinely to comfort Meg; who had once mentioned that her smile made Meg herself want to smile all the time as well.

"Though..." Mai looked unsurely at Meg, "Are you in trouble now or something; because you didn't seem to want to tell us before, but you did now. Why is that?" Meg sighed knowing how right Mai actually was. She handed them the letter and the poem and they looked close to tears. "Oh Meg..." Mai said getting up and giving Meg a hug. "Don't worry we wont let this psycho get to you!" Aya said in a determined voice. "Thanks you guys," Meg murmured tears coming to her eyes.

"Anything else we should know about?" Mai added smirking. "Well you remember those new students?" Meg said. Another nod of acknowledgement; "Their DDS students." Another gasp; "So they sent THE DDS in to solve this case...wow! They MUST be baffled." Aya said and the three of them laughed slightly even though it was a serious matter and people were dying it felt good to be open and honest with each other.

"So anyway," Mai said at last, "you never told us about the symbol," Meg blinked slapping her forehead and pulling a goofy face, "Silly me!" she said with out a care in the world until it hit her. What that symbol really meant. She pulled the piece of paper in front of her again, "When I went to DDS," she said her tone becoming grimmer by the second, "There was an organization that really wanted us...more or less dead." The girls gasped yet again from the shock and the fear, nevertheless Meg continued. "The organization did target me a few times thankfully I got away...but that was more thanks to my classmates than me. This is also part of the reason I felt like I was such a burden to them."

She paused for a few seconds and then went on yet again, "The organization was called Pluto...and that's their mark." Meg pointed to the mark on the paper that Aya had drawn. "But I thought that the organization was dead, we could all be in some real trouble." The rest of the time Meg spent explaining to them about Pluto and all the things that it had done to DDS and other people.

**♦****♦****♦**

The next few days seemed to go on without hassle. Meg had finally (with the stubbornness of Aya and Mai) begun to get along with the DDS students; and they seemed all forgiving. She had even trusted them enough to tell them of the poems (of which she was receiving more and more frequently. Though she was a lot less concerned with this than before with the increasing support of her friends. But the Pluto matter was still at hand seeing as though even DDS was under the impression that they had (long since) been destroyed.

Currently Meg was walking down the corridor to her dorm after what seemed like an eternity at history class. Finally reaching her destination she turned the knob, and entered the room. Her eyes shifted towards the floor where she saw another white envelope. Shuddering ever-so-slightly she bent down and picked it up putting it on top of her desk not having the courage to open it right now.

Closing the door she put her bag on the desk as well. The only really good thing that had happened today she had decided was that there was (miraculously) no homework! (A/N: God I love those days.) She took a quick shower changing into a sleeveless white top and jeans. Tying her long hair up in a pony-tail she decided to go see where Aya and Mai were.

She walked outside to see most of the other students sitting there and chatting happy about the absence of work. Meg smiled, turning a little she saw the DDS students also chatting though not-so-merrily. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity she walked over to find out what the (most recent) problem was.

Noticing her they immediately stopped talking, and now she KNEW something was wrong. "What's up?" she asked in an inquiring tone. "The sky?" Kyuu said giving her the most innocent look he could muster. "Ha Ha," Meg said sarcastically, "Now really, why so grim?" Yukihara looked like she was about to answer when the school P.A. system finally rang out disturbing them.

_**"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDOTORIOM IMMEDIETLY!"**_ the headmistress's voice practically screamed through it. Rolling her eyes Meg recalled the last assembly where they had just beefed up security.

Shrugging she headed towards the auditorium with the DDS students on her tail. Finally reaching there, the headmistress didn't wait long to speak; for as soon as everyone was seated she jumped up from her own chair on the stage and almost ran to the mike. "All students are to quietly evacuate the premises immediately!" Everyone gave her a shocked look before wondering if this was some sort of prank.

The headmistress gave a visible sigh up on the stage. "I'll give it to you straight," she muttered, "There are supposedly five bombs planted around the school. And seeing as though who ever doing this can murder I think its wise to presume their not lying for attention." She stopped talking and it seemed like everyone gasped at once in total horror and shock. Sitting glued to her spot stricken with surprise she cautiously looked at the detectives hopping still that this was just another extended joke...to no avail. They looked as solemn and downcast as everyone else.

Meg stared at the ground, the life that she had been building for herself for two whole years was going to go down...down in flames. "Why?" was the only syllable that could grace her lips about a thousand thoughts raced through her head, the most important was:

_**'I've got to stop Pluto, once and for all.'**_

**A/N:** Well, thank you everyone for reading, and I hope that you review and tell me what you thought I hope you enjoyed Thanks again.


	8. Five Bombs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Here you go another chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone that reviewed, it really helps when you do. Thanks again

**Chapter Eight: The Five Bombs**

The assembly ended as soon as the headmistress finished and the teachers were escorting the students out of the school grounds. Tactfully escaping the crowd Meg sought to find the DDS students. After a few moments of thought she decided that the best bet would probably be the student conference room. Finally getting there she let herself in as well as gave herself a mental pat in the back for finding them.

Turning around they looked very surprised to see her there. Carefully looking around the room she saw that it wasn't just Class Q that was there it was also the entire of Class A as well as Principal Dan, Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Hongo, and Mr. Nanami. "Megumi?" said the principal in utter disbelief. She smirked thinking about the situation.

_**'Wow even DDS is baffled.'**_

"I'm helping solve this case!' she declared and in a moments time realized that she had become the bell of the ball. The teachers gave a laugh but never the less warmly accepted her help. "Alright then students," Mr. Dan, "We know that these bombs will be set to detonate in exactly one-hour. Now if I were to think about this if it were me I would probably hide the bomb where it would probably get the most number of people."

"The Auditorium!" Kyu said at once and all attention shifted to him. Megumi thought about this carefully; "The light tower!" she said in reply to Kyu's hypothesis. Standing up at once, they all pushed and shoved each other running out the door.

Getting there they trust the door open, searching for a few minutes they managed to find it. Ms. Catargiri did the rest disabling it, when suddenly they heard a huge explosion outside followed by countless screams.

Meg, Ryu, Yuki, and Kyu all rushed outside to see the front gate had been blown up entirely along with most of the walls interacting with it. Thankfully however no one seemed to be hurt; just frightened. "Well, that means we found one bomb and one self destructed..." Kyu said calculating. "But something's wrong here I thought we had an hour!" Yuki retorted. Meg let out a hysterical laugh, which she received scared looks for. "This is PLUTO," she said, "And they don't play fair."

The others seemed to agree nodding grimly, when Kazuma came running. "You guys," he said taking sharp in takes of air not being the most physical person in the world did make him tired after running even if it was a little. "We found this near the bomb," Kazuma continued clearly worried.

He handed Ryu a rather small piece of paper. "Ryu?" Yuki asked as she watched the blue haired detective stare intently at the piece of paper. "It's the star sign for Gemini," Ryu said calmly in reply to Yukihara's concern. "Gemini?" Meg repeated trying to understand what was happening here.

"Hey Meg look at this," Kyu said in a surprised tone. The pink haired school girl turned looking at Kyu who had an oval-ish object in his hand. Taking a better look at it she realized it was a potato. "A potato," she said dreamily, "Why...?" "I found it here," Kyu said. "Potato?" she repeated again oblivious to everyone around her, "why a potato?" She closed her eyes feeling a memory from the morning straining to come back to her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_There they all sat another history class about to begin. Meg sat there considering falling asleep or not. Mr. Yamoto started reading and excerpt out of the textbook, Meg rolled her eyes not bothering to follow along. Mr. Yamoto was soon interrupted by the school's broadcast system drowning out the voices of everyone else._

_"Today's lunch," began the secretary Ms. Anzaki, "Will be beef steak, and mashed potatoes-"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And that was all Meg needed to remember. Without saying a word to the DDS students and teachers around her staring at her unfocused ness she ran to the lunch room. Upon arriving she realized she had not been followed therefore she would have to do this herself.

"There has to be more to that clue," Meg thought aloud, "Come on Meg think, if you were PLUTO where would YOU hide the bomb." Walking around aimlessly through the giant hall she thought this through. "Let's see, I would probably put it where it would hurt the most people...The SERVING AREA!" she practically screamed. Running over to it, she searched under the marble area. "Maybe the kitchen side," she muttered down hearted.

Walking over, and entering the kitchen door she walked over to the other side of the counter. Right before she could bend down a huge explosion went off shaking the ground and Meg fell flat on her face. "Owww!" she complained, "Another bomb must have gone off, which means there is most likely two left unless they got rid of the other one."

Finally getting a closer look at the counter she disappointedly found nothing there yet again. She let out a sigh of annoyance, "I knew it wouldn't have been as easy as the first," she muttered under her breath. She turned around scanning the kitchen still convinced (though downhearted) that the bomb was somewhere there.

"I refuse to give up until I've been proved 100 wrong!" she declared fiercely and just then she heard a small chuckle from behind her. Turning around she saw non-other than the blue-haired detective that she had, had a crush on for over two years.

"Ryu?" she said surprised, "What're you doing here I thought you'd be with the rest of them trying to figure out that clue...what was it again?" "The Gemini symbol and I was worried that you might be hurt by the explosion," he said a slight smile gracing his handsome features. A ghost of a blush crept on Meg's face when she heard 'I' instead of 'We' but she brushed it aside there being more serious matters at hand.

"Well I'm fine," she said smiling as well. Turning around she glanced at the kitchen once more hoping to get a lead somewhere, "Although, I think there's a bomb in the kitchen somewhere." Ryu looked at her curiously and she explained the potato and the morning's report. "Well..." Ryu said unsurely, "That may be a start, wait a minute."

He began to walk over to the stove. Meg looked at him curiously for a minute, as Ryu opened it pulling out what looked like a rectangular object. Meg ran to him as fast as her legs would carry. "Oh my god!" she said in shock, and then added in an almost bored tone, "Why hide it IN the stove." "Well, Pluto's eccentric," Ryu muttered with a small chuckle.

Meg nodded smiling, "Um...please tell me you know how to disable that thing." Ryu gave her a blank look, as he started disabling it, "I'll take that as a yes," Meg said to herself. Finish his work Ryu began to walk out the door, his hair covering is eyes. "Ryu?" Meg asked.

"You would have learned as well if you had stayed at DDS," he muttered before walking out leaving Meg staring at the ground feeling ashamed. She stayed in the kitchen for a little longer before pulling herself together and deciding to find the last bomb (that is if it wasn't found already.)

Walking through the halls, (though in a slow pace) she finally reached the room that she had first found them in. Opening the door she saw everyone gathered around looking rather scared of her appearance. Meg blinked, "Is everything ok?" she asked in an unsure tone.

"Well..." Yuki began, "We disabled the last bomb-" "That's great!" Meg cheered cutting the dark-haired girl off, "So then, why so glum you guys?" "Megumi," Principal Dan began; his tone sounded scared as if he was a doctor and for the first time ever telling patient that he was no going to make it.

"I think you should look at this," he nodded at Mr. Nanami who then walked over to Meg looking downcast as he handed her a white envelope which she recognized as the ones that she had been receiving before. At the top of the envelope read: 'To: Miss Megumi Minami.' The sign of Pluto visible under her name. Now she was worried as she tore it open. It was a letter and a picture with it.

_**'You got the bombs...**_

_**We got your friends...**_

_**Ones already gone...**_

_**Will she be next?'**_

Meg stopped reading and felt her heart stop beating. She looked at the picture; it was of the school's swimming pool, and Meg wasted no time running out the door. Getting to the pool was no hard task it was quite close to where they had been.

Trusting the door to the room of the indoor pool open she let out a horrified scream that she was sure reached everyone in the school...There in the middle of the red and bloody pool lay Mai's body as if she were asleep...

**A/N:** Well there you go! Another chapter, I tried to make it longer but I admit it is still pretty short. I thought of this as rather a gloomy chapter to right, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless and I hope you review as to what you think. Thank you so very much for reading.


	9. Bloodthirsty Agony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait; school's been building up and I spent the weekend writing this. I hope you enjoy and thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed I really appreciate it, and I am so glad that you are all liking this story Well on with the show!

**Chapter Nine: Bloodthirsty Agony**

The paramedics had arrived pulling Mai out of the water; there was no doubt...she was gone. A full report had also been given about the cause of death, DDS (however reluctantly) handed it to Meg after she demanded it. No longer was the pink haired ex-detective drowned in her own self-pity; a new flame of anger had taken root inside her and it was tearing her apart.

_**'I must make amen's; I will kill them.'**_

That though wouldn't leave her system she knew she had to kill whoever did this...kill them for the pain they had put Mai through. At first she was tempted to take her own life slit her wrists and jump into the already bloody pool.

_**'But what will that solve?'**_

She thought killing off the suicidal plot. She had to live, live to kill the ones who did this. The ones who were targeting to destroy her life, and kill the ones close to her. She had to kill King Hades of Pluto...the only way.

_**'And I must save Aya; I won't let anything happen to her...'**_

Though her eyes scanned the report, she only saw one thing: Mai's smiling face at the corner of the page. The smiling face that she would never get a chance to see again. Meg's face hardened; looking the most serious she ever had scanning the page one last time before tossing it to the detective next to her. The words were burned into her head; she would 'never' forget.

_**'Name:**__ Mai Kaoru Daidouji_

_**Age:**__ 18_

_**Date of Birth:**__ June 16__th_

_**Place of Birth:**__ Tokyo, Japan_

_**Living Relatives:**_

_**Mother:**__ Tomiko Kamiya Daidouji_

_**Father:**__ Kenshin Daidouji_

_**Siblings:**__ (Younger Brother) Kouske Daidouji_

_**Cause of Death:**__ Bullet to the head, her wrists were then slit and body thrown into the swimming pool.'_

Though it hurt her Meg thought of the pain that she Mai must have felt and the pain that Aya was feeling now. She felt an almost delighted urge to inflict the same kind of pain to King Hades, and the rest of Pluto...pure raw merciless pain.

She walked back steadily to the conference room where the rest of DDS paused at her entrance. The teachers looked at her uneasily and she was easily able to detect what they thought. "I don't need your pity," she said in a little less than a whisper but a scream would've been better. Her tone was dripping with venom and complete hatred and they all flinched. "I am staying on this case...I can't runaway anymore."

The others nodded and they began to work again. They talked for what seemed like hours, and now they were currently hooked onto a topic that Mr. Hongo had brought up. Well...they were all hooked except Meg who stared absent mindedly out the window.

'Oh Aya, I hope your safe,'

She gave a mental maniacal laugh, as if! She wouldn't ever be safe now, and 'it's all my fault,' Meg thought. The gave another glance at Hongo who went on about possible places that Aya could have been taken.

'Tccht, yeah right...those are all too obvious. Well at least he's trying which is more than I can say for me...If only I had some directions, maybe another creepy letter...'

She sighed, and thought about anything else that might help her; and even tried listening to the lecturing Mr. Hongo (something she would never enjoy.) But this was all to no avail, as she just couldn't focus. The situation nagged her to no end; and suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Currently Meg was walking down the corridor to her dorm after what seemed like an eternity at history class. Finally reaching her destination she turned the knob, and entered the room. Her eyes shifted towards the floor where she saw another white envelope. Shuddering ever-so-slightly she bent down and picked it up putting it on top of her desk not having the courage to open it right now._

_Closing the door she put her bag on the desk as well. The only really good thing that had happened today she had decided was that there was (miraculously) no homework! She took a quick shower changing into a sleeveless white top and jeans. Tying her long hair up in a pony-tail she decided to go see where Aya and Mai were._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The envelope that she had never checked! "There might be something in that!" she said aloud, standing up all eyes switched to her. "Ms. Minami?" Mr. Hongo asked seriously, "Don't you find my ideas-" she didn't even bother listening for him to finish. She ran out the door, sprinting the whole way to her dorm room.

Getting there she threw her door open, and made a lunge for the pearly white package. Ripping it open she pulled out a letter and photo; "If only I had opened this sooner!" she cursed herself. She stared at the picture: Aya looked unconscious as if she was sleeping.

'Please let her be sleeping!'

Tears came to her eyes as she read the letter that came with the picture of a peaceful looking Aya.

_**'Dear Ms. Megumi Minami,**_

_**As you can see we have your friend...come alone or I guarantee her death along with yours.**_

_**Warehouse 13  
Dockside Lane  
Waters Edge...**_

_**King Hades.'**_

Meg couldn't stand it anymore she broke down crying, thoughts of suicide again drifting into her mind.

_**'No…Aya I will save you…even if I die in the process.'**_

_****_

**A/N: **Well there you have it another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter Thank you so much_**  
**_


	10. The Knight

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Detective School Q._

_**A/N:**__ Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating sooner…it's been a long week, and I've still got a lot of homework to go but that can wait I though I should update, since I've been keeping everyone waiting. A special thank you to everyone who reviewed to my last chapter and for putting up with my late updates I am so sorry! Well I hope you enjoy_

**..::Chapter Ten::..**

The school was by now practically a base for the DDS who were seemingly baffled by the case. It was just Megumi who had found the letter, and it was going to stay that way, she had concluded. She made sure that no one else could find the letter and that no one else would get hurt because of her…

The following morning after receiving the letter, she put on a short sleeved, collared white golf shirt and jeans; letting her light pink hair loose. Her normally bright eyes looked like those of death itself.

She walked out of her dorm room, and locked the door stuffing the piece of paper that held Aya's location in her left pocket. It was five in the morning and no one was out and about yet; she was almost thankful for her lack of sleep.

Walking down the marble floors of the corridor leading through the gardens she took in the scent of the forget-me-nots.' She smiled to herself thinking the name through. Is that what she wanted for herself…to always be remembered?

_**'No…it'll be better if they forget…'**_

"Forget…" Meg muttered absentmindedly, not realizing that she had been watched for sometime. "Forget what Megumi?" someone asked and she immediately spun around to find non-other then the ex-heir to Hades.

"Nothing, Ryuu; I was just thinking of the flowers over there," she motioned to the forget-me-nots' feeling a pang of guilt trip her; even though she wasn't completely lying. She stared at the boy with awe in her face wondering if she would ever see him again…

_**'Oh Ryuu…even if I die I'll never forget you…'**_

She shook her head wondering where that thought had come from. The blue haired boy gave her a quizzical look. "N-nothing, I'm just being air-headed for thinking about something like flowers when people are dying…"

Meg didn't have the guts to look up at him; "But why are you up?" she asked suddenly trying to avoid him saying anymore on the previous topic. "I thought I'd go for a walk," he said his serious expression softening once more, "and you? I could ask you the same thing."

"Same here," she said not being able to think of anything else, she mentally cursed herself with being so unoriginal after his next statement. "Let's take a walk together then." She nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings.

The gardens were still quite dark; the stars still glistened in the sky; and the moon was the sun of the night. The breeze was perfect and she couldn't have asked for anything better at the moment even if she tried.

As they stood there basking in the light of the moon; Megumi couldn't help but remember a lesson that she had learned at the first week that she had arrived at the academy.

_**..::FLASHBACK::..**_

_Megumi sat in English class with a bored expression on her face. The teacher was lecturing the class on human principles…this had been something that she hadn't even KNOWN they taught at school._

_'Ugh...lectures were the one thing from DDS that she would never miss; but the thought that they would have them here NEVER occurred to you?_

_Sighing she decided that she should try listening to the teacher and not drift off to much; she had already arrived in the middle of the year and she needed to catch up with everyone else and that meant working twice as hard._

_"And so nothing in this world can be completely bad everything has it's pro's and con's and people; even tragedies are not any different," the teacher concluded seemingly proud of his lecture not realizing he had bored his students to tears._

_**'Nothing is completely bad huh?'**__ she gave a mental laugh, __**'Clearly he's never met PLUTO.'**_

_**..::END FLASHBACK::..**_

At the time it hadn't made much sense to her; but now it did. These crimes and death though they were terrible she had gained something in return she was finally able to see the people that she had longed to see for so long but was afraid that they might hate her for deserting them.

She turned her head a little looking at the blue haired pride of DDS. Something about him had always taken her breath away. Was it his looks? Maybe his personality? But then Megumi had concluded it was that he was always at her rescue.

'My knight in shining armor,'

A rosy blush came to her cheeks, realizing what she had just thought. "Megumi?" Ryuu's concerned voice had come in to break her of her thoughts. "Huh?" was her confused answer. "I said you seem distracted," he repeated, "And you look red…are you feeling alright?" She smiled at his concern for her.

'Yep…my knight in shining armor alright,'

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Ryuu," she said kindly, "I should go now, principal Dan wanted to meet with me…" she quickly lied hoping that he would buy it. Turning the other way she was about to run off, when suddenly he grabbed her arm.

She spun around red arousing in her cheeks. He immedietly let go of her, looking pained; it broke Meg's heart to see him that way. "Ryuu?" she asked standing perfectly still a curious expression newly set upon her face; while the blush lingered. "I want you to have this," he said suddenly pulling out a bracelet and handing it to her.

Meg looked at it, "It's beautiful but-I really can't accept this," she said the blush had grown even brighter. "Nevertheless it would make me happy if you did…" he said a handsome smile gracing his features.

Her reddening face simply would not leave her alone, and for a second just for a second she wished that she could just cough out how she felt about him. How much he had meant to her over the years and how much she meant to him.

_**'Don't be so selfish!'**_

His smile lingered as he turned from her walking away into the direction of the rising sun. As his figure disappeared the pink haired girl fell to her knees and wept hoping that she would be able to see them just one more time.

After five minutes of her pity-party she stood up getting a grip on herself, and walked away in the opposite direct, to find Aya and this warehouse.

**..::THIRTY MINUTES LATER::..**

After walking around the docks for a little while she had finally been able to find this warehouse. She blinked walking to it…there were no guards; no sign of people and no PLUTO.

_**'Maybe it's the wrong place,'**_

This idea was soon banished from her head as she heard a gunshot and a female's scream…and a scream she would have recognized had she even been on her death bed…

_**'Aya's here…'**_

_**A/N:**__Hey there! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it…sorry it was so short but this is all I have time for today. Please review on your thoughts and a fair warning the ending is coming soon. Once again thank you all so much for reading)_


	11. One Last Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! O.K so this is the second to last chapter I left it like this because well…frankly I'm too tired to write anymore and so I'll write the rest later! Wow…one more chapter to go I'll feel so accomplished. LoL. Well thank you to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it By the way: this is not what I consider one of my best chapters so you have been warned…well on with the story!

**Chapter Eleven: One Last Fight**

The scream was ear shattering to say the least, and Megumi completely regretted not bringing a weapon along with her. She sighed not dwelling on the regret she moved forward not knowing what to expect. She definitely wasn't dumb enough to go through the front door so she went around the back yet again not seeing anyone.

_**'Maybe they were lying...'**_

She shook her head of that thought, not even they were cruel enough to lie about something like this...ok so they were. She opened the door walking in carefully not making a single sound. Not that it would have made a difference if she had, the door she had opened poured light into the pitch black room.

Her first impulse was to close the door behind her and pray that no one had seen the blinding light that was all in vain. Lights immediately flickered on and she stared at the seen in horror. Aya was standing with a gun in her hand pointed at the seemingly unarmed Yuri and King Hades. "Aya...?" Meg said her voice hoarse.

Aya turned to her clearly shocked and continently enough for the two PLUTO members let her guard down. The supposedly unarmed King of PLUTO took the opportunity to bring out his own gun and shoot it at Aya hitting her chest. Though the girl did in fact fall on her knees she didn't do this before having a chance to shoot at King Hades first.

Meg watched unable to scream or run from her fixed position the bullet would have gotten the mastermind as well if Yuri hadn't jumped in front to save him taking a bullet in the chest. This was the time Meg screamed in reaction...Her best friend had killed someone enemy or not...

Aya hit the floor with blood streaming everywhere and Meg rushed to her side taking the gun with her. Hades attempted to shoot at the two friends but Meg blocked the shot with her own gun earning herself blisters, but now was simply not the time to worry about minor injuries of hers. King Hades took off in a frantic run.

"STOP!" Meg heard voices outside scream at the man but he continued to run and they didn't follow him. The DDS members ran into the room. "Looks like we got here just in time!" Ryuu exclaimed looking at Aya's state. There were a million questions racing in her head but she decided against asking a single one of them.

She turned to Aya her face was pale and her red hair was the one thing that stuck out the most. "I'm sorry Meg," she murmured the last words that she would ever say as her eyes drooped closed. Tears streamed to her eyes as Meg got up immediately her desire to extract revenge...to kill stronger than ever know.

She ran out the door and after Hades when no one else would. Running faster and faster she finally caught the site of a ship running on board as soon as she could. Someone shot at her and she instinctively dodged with perfection.

_**'Wow...Hongo's classes were some help after all. Note to self I need to thank him if I ever get out of this mess alive,'**_

It was her turn to shoot and she did, the recoil pushed her back but she succeeded in injuring is arm even so slightly. The bad side towards things was the recoil HAD pushed her back and she had very little time to recover seeing as though he was more use to this then she was. He shot at her getting her left leg she fell to her knees.

_**'Shit...'**_

The gun dropped from her hand and she made an instinctive grab for it only to have her hand stepped on...HARD. The pink haired girl winced in pain both from her hand, leg and mental state.

_**'Mai...Aya' the two laughing girls flashed in her head, 'I will get revenge for you even if I die.**_'

Rolling around she grabbed the gun with her free arm shooting it upwards King Hades never saw it coming. The next thing she saw was the man fall blood streaming freely from his forehead. She blinked her tears downwards and cried. Her friends were dead, she was probably a murder now and if she got out of this and didn't die of blood loss she would be taken into police custody.

Her eyes drooped and she fell forward unconscious, the last thing she remembered before falling into a dreamless bliss was her name being called over and over...

_**A/N:**_ So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Were disappointed? Let me know just press the go button!


	12. Understanding Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective School Q.

**A/N:** Hey! Ok so today I had some free time so I thought that I should write this up I hope you enjoy there are I think one or two chapters left I'm not so sure. Tell me if you like

**Chapter Twelve: Understanding Problems**

Meg awoke with a thump it took a minute for it to all catch up with her, but in the end she did. She looked around the room looking and hoping for signs that it was all a dream. This was to no avail the whiteness of the hospital mood seemed to mock her dark thoughts.

_**'Aya and Mai...their both gone. I couldn't save them,'**_

And with that Meg broke down, she cried and cried until she felt that she could never cry again. Getting up reluctantly she went over to the mirror only to find an alien pair of puffy red eyes staring back where here magenta's ones should be.

_**'Red with blood...'**_

She washed her face and changed into her clothes she had found a fresh pair of clothes on the table next to her. She put on the black halter top and jeans and stared at her new reflection...her eyes were still bloodshot but at least now no one would notice her escaping.

Leaving her hair loose to flow behind her she left. She walked with no real clue to where she was going. And as she walked she could feel eyes on her; she imagined what she looked like now and gave a slight smirk.

_**'A lone girl wandering around, no friends, and looks like she's been crying? It's like the aftermath of a breakup scene in some cheesy movie,'**_

She almost laughed at her own thoughts...almost. Time swiftly passed and it was almost sunset, while people rushed home not her though she stood on the bridge over the river. She sighed and looked up to the orange mass above her.

_**'If I jump I might get to see Aya and Mai again...'**_

"If I jump..." Meg muttered and sighed once again, feeling the cooling breeze wash over her like a wave. "If you jump then a lot of people would be unhappy," she heard a voice say from behind her she turned not daring to even breath.

"Ryuu? What are you doing here?" she asked as calmly as she could, unfortunately that meant not calmly at all. "Is that really important?" he asked. She stared him down nodding, and he sighed. "If you must know the hospital called DDS about a missing patient seeing as though Mr. Dan wanted to know everything about your condition," the blue haired boy explained absently.

Meg looked away, that sounded just like something that Principal Dan would do, but it still aggravated her. He had no right to treat her like some two year old with a broken leg she wasn't even one of his students now damnit.

Ryuu must have sensed her mad aura because her put in. "They were just worried." Meg sighed, "I know that but still...I just wanted to be..." "Alone," Ryuu finished for her. She nodded unsurely. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked again this time more demanding.

She stared at him straight in the eye, and nodded. After his next words she immediately regretted doing so. "I was alone my entire life you know? And I never cared because I never knew what it was like to have friends or people to trust," He began, "Then I met you guys and I became happier but then...when you left Megumi it felt like a piece of me just disappeared."

Meg stared at him shocked unable to believe what she was hearing. "Ryuu I..." she began tears came into my eyes."I can't believe I'm even telling you this you probably didn't even care about us-" He began again bitterly before he was cut off her hand smacking his cheek. He looked stunned and she began to cry again.

"H-how c-can you s-say th-that?" she said in between the heavy breathing and tears, "O-of course I ca-cared h-how could I n-not!" her tone had changed drastically and it was easy to tell that she was furious and sad at the same time. This had caught him by surprise after all this time he was getting to see the real Meg again the one that had been like a little sister to him while she was there.

_**'Little sister or more?'**_ A little voice asked him in his head, and he shook it off knowing this was not the right time for things.

"Then why did you leave!" he demanded. "Because I wanted to protect all YOU! The more that I was around the more trouble that all you got into and don't deny it because I know it's true!" And that was the last thing that she said before running off as far as she could from him. Leaving the detective there stunned.

**A/N:** Alright I'll be leaving you there for today! This is short sorry it's all I had time for Well hope you enjoyD Please review.


	13. A Match Made In Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q.**

**A/N:**Hey everyone! Okay I am **SO** sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy and I sort of lost my train of thought with the story! But don't worry I think I've got it back now Well anyway a special thank you to all the people that reviewed my last chapter: _**Sonzai**__** Taz**_, _**Dakila.ka**_,_** Twilight**__** Kyu**_,_** Mask **__**Rider **__**Roy**_, _**9081**_,_** u-No-Hu**_,_** Reina**_,_** Ren-Ren**_, and _**Princess MiMi**_; I'd like to thank all of you so much! Well here's the chapter! Enjoy

**Chapter Thirteen: A Match Made In Heaven**

"I guess I ran away again…" said Meg aloud to herself walking to her apartment complex. She threw her head back and took a huge gulp of air; it felt like she had been holding her breath forever. She stopped walking and looked up towards the sky; the sun was setting if she didn't get home soon her sister would never let her here the end of it!

She gulped at the thought and ran all the way home. As soon as she got there she found that her sister wasn't home and a note stuck to the door. For a minute she felt really scared remembering all her previous notes. She shut her eyes tight the memory of Mai and Aya still burning inside of her.

She opened her eyes realizing that she couldn't runaway for ever. She took the note and read it, afterwards taking a huge sigh:

_**Dear Meg,**_

_**I've gone out with a bunch of friends tonight, and I might not be home till morning.**_

_** So tonight you can order pizza; I left the money on the kitchen counter.**_

_**There's also enough for if you want to invite your friends over.**_

_**Later**_

Meg shrugged, and grabbed the key always hidden under the mat to open the door. She went inside and took a shower and changed into fresh clothes; a white skirt and a long sleeved black blouse; letting her hair loose to air dry.

_**Bring, Bring**_

Her phone went off, and she went to answer. "Moshi-Moshi Minami residence," she said her voice still sounding distracted. "Meg?!" Kyu's voice said over the phone; he sounded very worried and she felt guilty making him feel that way. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her, so she said, "Yeah Kyu; I'm going to be fine."

"Listen," the boy persisted, "Did something happen between you and Ryuu?" Her eyes widened in the shock; as she wondered who Ryuu had told. "Why?" she questioned. "Because, when he came back home he said that he saw you at the bridge and that you left afterwards and he had no idea where you went. Then he just went into his room and he hasn't come out…" explained Kyu. "Oh," was all that Meg could say.

Then suddenly she remembered her sister's note. "Hey Kyu, why don't you and the class come to my house for dinner. I'm ordering pizza anyways, oh and invite Yuki as well I need to apologize to her…" Meg said. "Good idea Meg! That might actually make Ryuu feel better!" Kyu said excited.

_**'Well duh…that's why I suggested it!'**_

The two of them hung up and Meg began to order the pizza…she had already known from experience what kind that they liked…

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Ryuu, what kind of pizza do you want?" the pink haired girl asked the boy. "Oh I'll just have a plain cheese," said the boy not looking up from his book. The other three boys were goofing off having some strange conversation that neither of the other two wanted to join._

_"Why just cheese?" she asked. "Because it's plain…" he said, "Kind of like me." Meg laughed, "How are I __**you**__plain Ryuu?" she said, and he looked up from his reading to her, "I mean come on your sixteen and you can already solve cases for people twice your age get stumped on!" she praised, and she could have sworn she saw him turn just a little pink before he started laughing._

_**End Flashback**_

The pink haired ex-detective found herself smiling at the memory, when she was thrown out of her trance by the doorbell ringing. "Well they must be here," she said to herself walking over and opening the door.

**"HEY MEG!"** all of them, well except Ryuu, said in unison cheerfully. She forced a smile, "Hey guys," she said and she led them inside. Not that she wasn't happy to see them, she was; but she was also guilty for putting them through everything that they had been through and confused about the whole screaming and slapping session with Ryuu…

She closed the door behind them and side; but none of them seemed to notice. They had turned on the T.V. and passed out the coke making themselves completely at home. The girl had to smile; it was one what she considered one of their good characteristics; them being so cheerful made her feel happy and forget about a lot of the things going on in her life.

She went and sat down with the rest of them, when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned surprised to see Ryuu standing next to her. "Meg," he began, "Can I please talk to you alone?" The girl blinked confused for a second but the words finally hit her and she nodded leading him to the veranda.

"Listen about earlier today I-" she began, but her words were cut off when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened with the shock of it all she had no idea what to do; she was frozen. In a few seconds he seemed to pull back, and when she realized she didn't want him to she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

A few seconds after that the both of them pulled back gasping for air. But for Meg it wasn't like the feeling of holding her breath for an eternity she felt truly happy for what it seemed like the first time in years. "Ryuu?" she said her voice unsure of what just happened.

"Meg…when you left I really did miss you; and after what you said today I knew I couldn't lie to myself anymore…Megumi Minami…I think that I'm in love with you," he said looking her straight in the eye. Meg gulped she felt like she was drowning…but a good sort of drowning that she couldn't describe…"Meg will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her and she felt like she was in heaven. "Yes!" she practically screamed, "You idiot; couldn't you tell all this time that I liked you!" His eyes widened and he looked taken aback but he gained back posture and smiled at her.

She smiled back and hugged him, as he hugged her back…

**Fin**

**A/N:** So what did you think of the ending guys? I hope you liked! Well please tell me what you thought by reviewing! Thank you so much! And I know this is late, but Merry Christmas I hope you had a good one; and Happy New Year in advance.


End file.
